


Good puppies get rewards

by Kittychaelix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Collars, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Soft Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Spanking, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, bratty kyun, mean!kihyun, orgasm denial sorta but not really, puppy kyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittychaelix/pseuds/Kittychaelix
Summary: Changkyun should have learned by now that trying to fight Kihyun was not a smart idea, but dumb puppies never learn.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Good puppies get rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celestios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestios/gifts).



> This piece of work is for my friend's birthday! i love you, hope you like it! please check out his stories if you haven't before! you wont regret it.
> 
> warnings:  
> This fic should not be a guide on how to engage in sexual activity. please research and practice safe sex this is just fiction. YOU SHOULD USE PROTECTION. Dont do what these horny boys do.
> 
> Every scene should be discussed before hand with safewords and measures in place so all parties are on the same page. it is established that changkyun wants to be humilated and hurt. everything that happens is consensual.

If Changkyun could describe his two lovers in one world it would be exhausting. The two of them were polar opposites, constantly giving him whiplash. Fire and water, rain and sunshine, nice and mean. Hoseok was soft and gentle but commanded respect in such a way that Changkyun couldn't refuse. Kihyun was bossy, loved making Changkyun come apart underneath his fingertips, and fed off his cries and pleas.

The morning would have been like any other if Changkyun hadn’t decided to rile up his two partners. He swears Hoseok’s jaw falls on the table when he walks into the kitchen that morning, with nothing but a pair of black lace panties and the shirt Kihyun had abandoned by the bed the night before, swishing his hips seductively and sitting straight onto Hoseok's lap while he ate breakfast, across from Kihyun. Changkyun was counting on the punishment Kihyun would conjure up. 

Kihyun was mean, Changkyun loved mean.

Changkyun whole body shudders as he slides down on Hoseok's thick cock, the thing practically splitting him apart with the meager amount of lube Kihyun had allowed him to use. He’s naked save for the collar around his neck. He’s told to sit, as both Hoseok and Kihyun ignore him, talking about their day like Changkyun wasn't sitting on Hoseok’s cock right in front of them. His face is flushed, the humiliation burning into his skin with the way they treat him like a glorified fleshlight. Changkyun looks ahead, focusing on the flashes of light from the television. There’s a stupid show on about gardening. The host is digging his fingers into the dirt and spreading it apart, obviously showing the viewers the mulch or dirt or whatever it is. Changkyun wishes with every little part of his body that he was the dirt itself, getting dug into and spread apart.

Hoseok’s dick is snug inside him, pressing into every inch of his soft insides, the head pushed deliciously against into his prostate. The conversation continues behind him with not so much a glance his way. He wiggles his hips experimentally, rocking ever so slightly to try and find some sort of relief, he's given a slap to his thigh as a warning.

  
"I told you to sit still Changkyun"

  
  
"But Ki-"

  
  
"Behave”

  
  
Changkyun bites his tongue. Kihyun is the meanest boyfriend ever. And right now he just want’s to rip him apart with his teeth, show Kihyun who he’s messing with. If Kihyun senses the animosity directed his way he’s good at ignoring it. Kihyun should play poker Changkyun muses, he’d make a lot of money. Hoseok leans back against the couch, the movement shifting the cock inside him. Changkyun groans, clenching daringly. Hoseok barely makes a noise but Kihyun has heightened senses when it comes to Changkyun like a blood hound.

  
Hoseok's fingers sneak around, gripping the base of Changkyun's cock between his fingers, holding it still. Changkyun still finds it amazing how well Hoseok and Kihyun mirror each other’s actions. After all they had been together for years before Changkyun came into the picture.

  
  
Changkyun's breath hitches in his throat as Kihyun drags a lubed finger across the slit of his dick, spreading the translucent little beads of precum all around the tip. His touches are light, like laying in piles of down-feathers and Changkyun whines, high pitched and nasally. Twisting his hips to try and get Hoseok that little bit deeper. His hips are held still with fingers that dig into the soft meat of his hips, Changkyun almost wishes they would break the skin and slide into the warm bloody flesh underneath.

“Useless little baby” Hoseok mummers sweetly, hot against his back, fingers squeezing the base of his cock. “You should know by now that trying to fight Kihyun is useless.”

Changkyun is irritated, why didn’t they want to punish him for the stunt this morning. He was hoping to be pounded into the mattress about this time, his ass filled with them. Yet here he is, painfully hard. “Oh please fuck me! I’ve been good haven’t I? Keeping your cock warm? Puppy wants a reward”

Hoseok grips tighter like the words had personally offended him and Kihyun breaks the silence with a clipped laugh. Changkyun’s belly twists. “Good huh? You had one job. Sit still until Hoseok had decided his cock was warm enough. Dumb little disobedient pup. You want a reward? Then sit _still!_ ” he snaps tersely. Kihyun is becoming impatient and it makes Changkyun quake in excitement.

The touch on his cock disappears as quick as it had come. Hoseok is starting to soften inside him and he’s not happy at all. Hoseok is tracing patterns in his hips as if he’s trying to piss him off that little bit extra. This is not what he wanted at all! Changkyun has had enough, He yanks Hoseok's fingers off his skin with a growl, lifting his hips a little and slamming down.

He doesn’t get very far in his endeavour but surprisingly it’s Hoseok that snaps. He pushes him off his lap and Changkyun is falling, his knees hitting the carpet. Before he can move another inch Hoseok’s foot is resting on his back. “What part of sit still do you not understand puppy? Or do you just like riling us up?”

“Hyung i-“

“Answer the question Changkyun”

“I want you to fuck me!”

Hoseok pushes him against the floor with a socked foot, his knees collapsing under the pressure. “That’s not how good puppies ask for things is it Changkyun? You wait until we decide what to do with you. Your too dumb to know what you want.” The humiliation stings, like a thousand wasp bites all over his skin, Changkyun salivates, drool slipping onto the floor.

Kihyun sneers.

“Since you can’t be good enough you will lie here until we have finished watching our show. If you make a noise, I’ll tie you up outside again and you won’t be cuming for the next week.”

Changkyun doesn’t move this time, he rests his chin on the cold ground glaring ahead at the wall like it was the one that had denied him what he wanted. Last time he was left outside it was positively awful. Changkyun remembers how much he was shivering when Hoseok had finally come out and wrapped him in a blanket, carrying him inside. The orgasm that came after was worth it though.

His cock is now sandwiched against his belly and the floor, completely soft. There’s precum sticky on his skin and its cold, so cold. His arms are numb and every hair on his body is standing up from the breeze sweeping along the floor. How could they just sit there and let him shiver and shake like it didn’t turn them on watching him underneath them. Changkyun supposes he’s just a dumb puppy anyway, untrained and bratty. It was up to them to shape him the way they wanted.

It’s as if the clock on the wall had stopped ticking. Changkyun could still hear the noises in the room, could feel Hoseok and Kihyun behind him engaged in conversation but it was like he was floating over his body, watching the situation from a different pair of eyes.

The talking stops and the television is switched off, bringing Changkyun back to his body. He tenses, his eyes opening up, waiting and watching. He hopes they rip him apart now; his body is practically vibrating; will they punish him now?

“Good puppy” Hoseok praises, running a hand up and down his back. Changkyun’s skin warms up underneath his palm. The touch is grounding and he leans into it, whining. Has he been good enough now? He listened to them, didn’t move at all. He tries to speak but the words get stuck in his throat. “Come on. Up. Into the bedroom.”

Changkyun stumbles like his limbs are pieces of cooked spaghetti, until kihyun tuts. “Puppies don’t walk Changkyun.”

His cheeks burn but he follows behind on all fours, glancing up every so often to check they hadn’t left him. Every few steps the two of them would stop and wait, looking down at him simultaneously like he was a naughty puppy and a precious jewel. They reach the bedroom and Changkyun squeals loudly as Hoseok picks him up under the armpits in one motion like he was a sack of potatoes and throws him on the bed. He bounces a little, thrown off balance, cheek smooched into the mattress.

He jumps out of his skin when Hoseok maneuvers him the way he wants, on all fours, ass in the air, a presentation for his owners. A pillow is slipped between his legs, so his cock is pressed against it. Changkyun stomach flips, are they really going to make him do that?

“Well what are you waiting for?”

“Hyungs I cant!”

“You can and you will”

“bu- ughpf”

Changkyun gasp as Kihyun stuffs his mouth with the exact same lace panties he was wearing just this morning. “You wanted a reward. Take what we give you.”

Changkyun refuses at first, stubbornly planting his feet into the mattress. Hoseok kisses him between the shoulder blades and it almost breaks all of his resolve right there. That was the first proper contact from one of them all night. Hoseok was good at softening him up, preparing him to be buttered and sautéed, then swallowed whole.

He moves his hips experimentally. The drag is nice when he pulls them back. Hoseok kisses his shoulder blades again, rewarding him for his effect. “My good puppy, go on. Hump your pillow for hyung.”

Changkyun moans behind the gag, crying out as Kihyun slaps his ass, digging his neatly cut fingernails into the skin, hard. It will mostly likely be covered in marks tomorrow but he’s counting on exactly that. The motion pulls his hips forward and his cock twitches, as if it knows what is to come. He can imagine exactly how he looks, like a needy dumb puppy, drooling on the clean sheets and rutting into a pillow like he’s in heat. Kihyun groans behind him, deep and guttural, the wet slide of skin capturing his attention.

The thought of pleasing his owners is overtaking him, they are waiting patiently, even Kihyun, stroking themselves to the hesitant slide of Changkyun’s hips. “There you go baby, c’mon faster now, Kihyunnie is so hard, he’s jerking off to you puppy. Don’t you want to come for your hyungs? Show us just how good you can be.”

Changkyun is needy, his cock is starting to harden, and it was obvious they weren’t going to do anything about it. He wants to feel their warm cum all over his skin. Maybe if he’s good they will give it to him. His nails dig into the mattress as he ruts his hips, forward and backwards, undulating every few seconds to really feel the pillow between his legs.

Everything feels hot, his thighs are burning, his ass is burning from the occasional slap that’s placed there. It’s as if his whole body had been dumped into an active volcano, smog and ash filling his lungs. He’s desperately cantering his hips now but it’s not quite enough to sooth the need smouldering deep in his belly.

“Please” Changkyun gasps breathlessly, he was so so close.

Kihyun slaps his ass, the sound echoing in the room, it burns in the best way possible. “look at you. Your useless aren’t you? You need us to do everything?”

“Please” he begs again, utterly desperate for the orgasm they have trapped in their grasp.

Kihyun shakes his head “finish yourself.”

Changkyun chokes out a sob, falling forward and rubbing his hips frenziedly across the fabric, that familiar feeling is budding deep inside him. He rocks his hips over and over whimpering as the light pressure and friction of the pillow builds up his desperation. Hoseok groans behind him, encouraging him further.

Kihyun’s thick fingers aren’t digging into his skin, Hoseok's soft kisses aren’t being pressed along his neck and down his back, it feels wrong. “Seokie-Hyung” He sobs “Please please I need it, I need you. Touch me please.”

Some god must be listening to Changkyun’s pleas because both Hoseok and Kihyun touch him, gentle hands on his hips, the soft pad of Hoseok's fingers on the swell of his cheeks, wiping away the tears that have settled there. Changkyun continues to drag his hips. His cock is pulsing now, red and swollen from the friction. Hoseok and Kihyun are there, that’s all that matters. He’ll wait until they tell him what to do. He’d wait for them forever. “please _ah_ fuck, ah, _please!_ ”

“Our good boy” Kihyun soothes, “Cum puppy. Cum for us.”

Changkyun rolls his hips once more, shooting hot over his tummy. He’s crying now, deep sobs that violently reverberate through his whole body. Hoseok works him through the orgasm, murmuring soft praises and wiping the continuous tears off his cheeks. He can barely lift his head as Kihyun removes the pillow, bottoming out inside him before Changkyun can even protest.

“It’s not over baby boy. Hyung hasn’t finished yet.” Kihyun taunts, slamming his hips so the skin of his thighs slap against Changkyun sore ass.

Changkyun gurgles out a response, because what even were words to him right now. Hoseok presses his cock to Changkyun’s lips, coaxing him to open up “Open that sweet mouth baby. Doing so good Kyun. Our dumb little puppy. Just here for us to use whenever we want, isn’t that right”

Changkyun agrees, he loves it when they use him like he doesn’t even exist, just a hole to satisfy their needs. The set of rings that glisten against the light when they move says otherwise grounds him through the scene. Kihyun is hot inside him, _filling_ him up just the way he always does. Each push has Hoseok’s cock sliding down his throat and even after all these years toegther, it feels like the very first time. He gags as the tip of Hoseok's cock pushes against the back of this throat, held with a firm hand to the back of his head so he can only breath through his nose, inhaling the clean scent of Hoseok's freshly washed skin, tainted with droplets of sweat.

His skin is too tight for his skeleton, like he was being vacuum sealed and shoved into the back of a closet. It hurts in the way possible. Was it possible to die from too much pleasure? Changkyun can’t remember the last time they had fucked him like this. They had all been so busy lately and by the time Hoseok would come home from the gym and Kihyun from work they wasn’t much time for anything more than quick blowjobs in the shower or jerking each other off in bed.

Drool and spittle is slipping down his lips and along his chin when Kihyun pulls him back by the hips, Hoseok’s cock slipping from his mouth. He whines from the loss, feeling empty. His body shakes from the overstimulation not having enough time to recover from his first release but Kihyun is especially delighted, grinning down at him like a shark circling its prey. Changkyun writhers and twists each time he hits his prostate dead on, pleading and begging with the small amount of coherence he has left. This was how he was going to die; they were going to fuck him dumb.

Hoseok smiles at him so sweetly he could develop diabetes right there and then, bringing him up into his arms and holding him against his chest as Kihyun fucks him in quick short burst, cuming soon after, his hot cum painting his insides white.

Changkyun sobs echo in the room as Kihyun plunges his tongue into his hole, lapping up his own release. His ass gapes and burns as Kihyun digs his fingers in, scraping as much of his release as he can and licking it off his fingers.

Changkyun wails like two cats in a street fight “Fuck hyung please. This is how I die, im going to die.”

Kihyun and Hoseok's laughs echo each other. “Don’t be so dramatic puppy.”

They kiss over his shoulder. Hoseok's is licking the inside of Kihyun’s mouth like a kitten, lapping up the excess cum there. Changkyun almost bursts right there and then.

“I want kisses” he croaks, bumping his nose in between them so they are forced to pull apart.

“You’re so needy” coos Hoseok, kissing his nose

“So needy” Kihyun agrees smoothing down his hair and kissing his nose as well.

Changkyun goes to hop off the bed, desperate for a shower and a glass of cool water, the refrigerator was practically calling for him. Kihyun pulls him back by a finger hooked in his collar.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Changkyun?” Kihyun asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Changkyun looks at him and to Hoseok, down to his glistening cock standing proud against his belly. How could he have forgotten. Hoseok was a giver, the one in their relationship who took care of both of them, always looking out and doing the little things to make life that bit easier. It was easy for him to forget about himself and sometimes easy for them to take without giving back. Changkyun’s feels his face fall, he crawls up to Hoseok and mouths at his cock, letting spit drop from his mouth and onto the head of his cock.

“m’ sorry Hyung” Changkyun whimpers, upset. “Puppy is sorry.”

Hoseok, sweet Hoseok. Not a bad bone in his body, pats Changkyun head with gentle touches hauling his tired body up, kissing him so tenderly that Changkyun begins to cry again. “it’s okay baby hey shh. It’s okay. You’ve been such a good puppy. Think you can take one more?”

Changkyun would do anything he asked, would let Hoseok squash him into tiny little pieces just to see him smile. “Want it. Want you hyung.”

Hoseok lays him down tenderly, a rough contrast to the sex they just had and pushes in. Changkyun doesn’t squirm or shake, just breathes contently when Hoseok is fully sheathed inside. Hoseok is careful with him, fucking deep and slow, holding onto his hands above his head and pushing them into the mattress. Kihyun’s watches on his gaze soft and heart all mushy like he wasn’t watching his husbands fucking and more like he’s watching a sappy romance movie.

“ _Kihyunnie Hyung”_ Changkyun begs impatiently “ki _please”_

“I’m here baby. Love watching you fall apart because of us. Nothing in that dumb head of yours but us isn’t that right?”

Changkyun moans at the humiliation that washes over him. “Yes hyung yes yes. Just want you both all the time.”

Kihyun laughs, bending down to connect their lips together. “You too are so cute it’s sickening.”

Hoseok frowns, if he wasn’t having the time of his life fucking into Changkyun warm wet hole he would scold his husband. “You married us.”

Kihyun can’t argue with that “Starting to think that was a mistake.”

Trust Yoo Kihyun to joke about divorce right in the middle of the Changkyun fucked within an inch of his life. Hoseok shakes his head, quickening his pace. Changkyun is too far gone to deal with their bickering, slobbering onto the sheets, his eyes shut tightly, little moans coming from his lips each time Hoseok plunges his dick further inside.

Kihyun decides to help, wanting to see Changkyun come apart once more. Changkyun’s back arches off the bed followed by a high-pitched whimper when Kihyun grips his swollen, neglected cock, pumping him in time with Hoseok's thrusts.

Hoseok’s hips stutter and his pace falters as he cums inside Changkyun, loving how he writhers on the bed when Kihyun tugs him harshly, taking mere seconds after for Changkyun to cum with a choked whimper. Hoseok drags his cock up and down a few times so Changkyun can feel the aftershocks.

Changkyun comes to sandwiched between his two husbands. Kihyun is sitting up, reading the same tattered book he’s probably read a hundred times before and Hoseok is snoring, back turned from them but his legs tangled with Changkyun’s own.

“Hyung?”

Kihyun smiles down at him.

“yeah baby?”

“I love you”

“I know”

“You’re so annoying” Changkyun grumbles, reaching out for Kihyun’s hand that’s resting on the bed. He intwines their fingers.

“You love me” Kihyun states

Changkyun’s had enough of fighting tonight, he kisses Kihyun’s knuckles. And closes his eyes. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on what you think about this story! it really makes my whole day when i get comments.  
> im on twitter if you want to chat! @kittychaelix


End file.
